Jiraiya Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Jiraiya from the time you meet till after you have kids and everything inbetween! :


**Jiraiya Baby Daddy:**

::How you met::

You were walking down to the bath-house in Kahona after you had arrived. You were just moving back to Kahona to live with your older brother, and before you met anybody you'd prefer not to smell like woods. You checked in; noticing a bunch of angry women leaving, and settled down into the water. It was completely empty for all the others had just left. You sighed as you sunk farther into the water. You heard laughing and looked over to see eyes looking into the bath-house.

A voice yelled from outside the bath-house, "Jiraiya you purvey sage!"

The person whose eyes were looking into the bath-house, you assumed was Jiraiya. The eyes disappeared, and you swam toward the hole in the wall. You slung your arms up onto the ledge and rested you head on them; listening to the conversation.

"Ebisu!" Jiraiya yelled.

"What do you think you are doing?! That is disgraceful to look into the ladies' bath-house!" Ebisu yelled.

You giggled and called out, "Come on Ebisu! He was just having a little fun! Loosen up!"

"_____,"_ Ebisu called shocked.

"How's it goin'?"

"You know the beautiful young lady in the bath?" Jiraiya asked Ebisu.

You could hear the flames in Ebisu's voice as he yelled, "You were _peeping_ on my _sister_, Jiraiya!"

There was a nervous laugh from Jiraiya as he replied, "Woops."

You sighed, but the smile was still on your face as you called out to your older brother, him at 28 and you at 23, "Ebisu, I'll meet you at home later! I want to talk to Mr. Jiraiya!"

"But ____-"

"No buts! I'll see you at home!" you interrupted.

After a moment you knew he was gone because Jiraiya sat down by the hole, but you could only see his shoulder and part of his knee. You giggled.

"Mr. Jiraiya let me talk to you eye-to-eye," you told him.

"Most women wouldn't tell me to look at them while they're in a bath-house," he replied.

"I'm not most women Mr. Jiraiya." You smiled even more. "In fact," you continued, "I find it kind of cute and attractive."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yah, I do."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not going to look back inside. I'll give you privacy while you get out and change. I wish to speak to you in person face-to-face."

You started swimming back to the main building calling, "I'll be right out!"

You quickly got dressed into your clothes that consisted of a black halter-tube-top, a red plaid skirt, and black heals. You walked out and handed the lady behind the counter the key and reached into your purse to get your money when a hand reached over your shoulder and gave the lady money. You looked over your shoulder to see a tall man with white hair.

"For the lady's bath," he said. Jiraiya.

You smiled up at him as you both walked out of the bath-house.

"Thank you Jiraiya," you said to him.

"No problem," he replied, out of the corner of his eye looking at your chest.

You giggled, "A picture last longer."

"But the real thing is better."

::How he asked you out::

It had been a week sense you'd met Jiraiya, and you fell for him fast and hard. You opened your bedroom window and slung both legs over the edge into the cool night air. The door opened and your brother came in.

"____ what are you doing?!"

He ran toward you, but you just put your hands in the air outside of the window. Suddenly you weren't sitting there anymore, but being pulled onto the roof. You were swept up into Jiraiya's arms as he brought you to the park before your brother could trace where you had gone. Once there Jiraiya set you down, and you walked over and sat on a swing. You two started a regular conversation before you asked.

"So why'd you want to meet me Jiraiya?" you asked.

"Well I was hoping that such a lovely young woman as you would go on a date with me."

You giggled, "Well I don't know any other like myself other than me."

Jiraiya smiled. "Oh well, I'll have to settle for you then."

You hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Of course I'll go out with you Jiraiya."

You both stood up from the swings and started to walk back toward your house. Half way there Jiraiya stopped and smiled.

"What's the matter?" you asked.

"Ebisu's chakra approaches."

You smiled as well as you stood on your toes, whispering, "Then let's give him a show."

Jiraiya descended his lips to yours in a captivating kiss. Your arms slunk around his neck as one of his hands went to your waist and the other onto the wall just as your back hit it. You moaned as you wrapped one of your legs around his waist.

"Jiraiya! Get off my sister!"

You waived your hand for your brother to go away as you continued to make out with the man twelve years older than yourself.

::First date::

The next day you went out and bought a little red dress with red heals. It was now that night and Ebisu was scowling at you as you walked toward him all ready for your date. You handed him a necklace, but he didn't take it.

"Please Ebisu, I really like him," you pleaded with your brother.

He scowled more, but took the necklace. You turned around and he clasped it around your neck just as there was a knock at the door. You rushed over and opened it to reveal Jiraiya. You smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Ebisu!" you called.

"Now hold on! Jiraiya if you try anything funny with her I swear-"

"Bye Ebisu!" you called again as you slammed the door.

Jiraiya ended up taking you out to dinner and then to get something to drink. Well one drink turned into two, two into three, three into four. Soon your conversations were going something like…

"Jiraiya….hic…you _are_ so…hic…h_o_t," you'd slur.

"I think it's time I took you home," Jiraiya said.

So he brought you home to your brother, all drunk and slurring. Needless to say he wasn't too happy. In face he screamed something like…

"Jiraiya! You got her drunk?! What did you do to her?!"

He ran as fast as he could away from your brother at that point.

::The proposal::

You are now 25 and Jiraiya is now 37. Ebisu had gotten used to you sneaking out in the middle of the night, knowing that Jiraiya would be there with you. Tonight was one of those nights as you walked to the park. You sat down on the swing and waited for Jiraiya. Less than a minuet later he arrived. You stood up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Is there a reason that you wanted to meet me here on this day at this time?" you asked.

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes, there is. Tonight is two years later than the first time I asked you out in this spot at this time. We already have one memory here, let's make another."

When you looked at him weird he did a few hand signs and touched your hand. A small soft box appeared in your hand, and when you opened it, it revealed a white-gold ring. You gasped and marveled at its beauty.

"____ ____, will you marry me?" Jiraiya asked.

You nodded your head quickly and flew into his arms in a hug.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" you screeched.

::The wedding::

Your wedding was just the way you wanted it. You were marrying the man you loved and your brother was even happy for you and gave you away at the alter. Your maid of honor was Tsunade and the best man was Kakashi. Finally it was time.

"I do," Jiraiya spoke.

You smiled as you repeated his words softly, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride!"

Jiraiya swung you down and kissed you as everybody cheered for the two of you.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

It was two weeks after your honeymoon with Jiraiya, and you were sitting at the doctors. You sighed, no smile on your lips in your didn't know how long. Jiraiya opened the door and came to your side, giving you a kiss.

"Tsunade said you were here," he told you. "What's wrong?"

You silently pointed to the desk in the corner with the manila folder. He walked over, opened the folder, and scanned the paper inside. Slowly he turned his head to you with a frown.

"You're not happy?" he asked you.

"Oh, no, I'm happy," you told him. "I just thought you wanted to wait."

He came over to you and kissed you for a long while. "I'm glad, and can't wait for it to be born."

You smiled as well. "He or she is not an it."

He gave his famous laugh and the two of you kissed again; waiting for nine months for your baby.

::Kids::

You had triplets! You had two boys and a girl. (boy) ____ was your first child. He's more into knowledge, and prefers to use mental attacks in battle. He became an AMBU at an early age because of his mind. (boy) _____ was your second born child. He took after his father, and became a pervert. But all the ladies loved him, and he has lots of fan-girls; not that he minds. He became a ninja, but stopped at Jonnin. And lastly you had (girl) ____. She's very shy, but has a killer right hook. She has fan-boys, but politely turns them down. She did not become a ninja, but rather a writer.

____ ____ your first born.

____ ____ your second born.


End file.
